gerryandersonfandomcom-20200214-history
Alias Mr. Hackenbacker - Transcript
Commander Norman: "This is Control. Flight D103 is making final approach. This is a red alert. Repeat: This is a red alert. All emergency vehicles take up crash positions. Crash positions." Pilot: "D103 to Control. Confirm undercart defect. Suspect hydraulic failure. Have completed crash drill." Commander Norman: "Control to D103. Emergency vehicles in position. Good luck." Pilot: "Thanks. We may need it." Captain Saville: "Gentlemen, the film you've just seen illustrates the greatest danger in any crash landing. The tremendous fire hazard." First Reporter: "Have you found an answer with Skythrust?" Captain Saville: "I'll say this much. Our extensive tests have shown Skythrust is just about the safest plane flying today." Second Reporter: "Can you elaborate on that a little?" First Reporter: "Yeah, Captain, make a statement." Captain Saville: "All in good time. I suggest we go up to the roof to meet the designer and see the plane." First Reporter: "Yeah, where is the designer?" Commander Norman: "Mr Hackenbacker should be arriving any minute now." Brains: "This is Hyram K. Hackenbacker calling Jeff Tracy. Come in, Jeff Tracy." Jeff Tracy: "Go ahead, Mr Hackenbacker." Brains: "I am now entering London Airport." Jeff Tracy: "Good luck, Br... I mean, Mr Hackenbacker." Security Guard: "Good morning, sir. Can I see your pass, please." Brains: "G-Good morning, officer." Security Guard: "That's quite in order, Mr Hackenbacker. Follow the road straight ahead, sir. You'll find the other members of the party on building 67, observation roof." Brains: "Thank you, officer." Captain Saville: "Well, there she is. Skythrust. A very nice-looking job, if I may say so, Hackenbrook. '''Brains:' "The name is Hackenbacker, actually, sir." Captain Saville: "Yes, yes." Brains: "And I can't really take the whole credit, you know. I only designed some of its new experimental features." Captain Ashton: "This is Skythrust calling Control. Skythrust calling Control." Commander Norman: "Loud and clear, Ashton." Captain Ashton: "Ready to commence test routine." Commander Norman: "Roger. Permission to proceed, sir?" Captain Saville: "Erm, yes, of course. Unless Mr Hackenbrink has any further instructions for the pilot?" Brains: "HackenBACKER, actually. No, Ashton and I have been through everything several times already." Commander Norman: "Good. All right, Ashton, go ahead. And good luck." Captain Ashton: "Thank you, sir. OK, let's line her up." Commander Norman: "She looks good." Brains: "Yeah. She's responding nicely." Co-Pilot: "Air speed 190 knots." Captain Ashton: "Rotate." Captain Saville: "By Jove!" Co-Pilot: "Mach one." Captain Ashton: "Level out." Co-Pilot: "Levelling out." Captain Saville: "I just couldn't fault that take-off." Brains: "I must admit to being rather satisfied with Skythrust's behaviour, though, as far as I'm concerned, the full test of her abilities has yet to come." Second Reporter: "How do you mean, Mr Hackenbacker? What's special about Skythrust that we haven't heard about?" Commander Norman: "I'm afraid we can't answer that yet. As Captain Saville said, Skythrust does incorporate certain new features, but we are not in a position to divulge these at present." Second Reporter: "Well, perhaps you can tell me this then: when is the Skythrust due to come into service?" Commander Norman: "Very soon indeed. There are a few formalities, certificate of airworthiness and so forth, it should take only a few days." Second Reporter: "Thanks. OK, hold it, Mr Hackenbacker." Brains: "Well, I think I'll mosey up to the control tower and hear the latest from Ashton." Commander Norman: "Alright, Hackenbacker. See you later." Scott Tracy: ""At an interview today at London International Airport, no-one was giving away anything, but rumour in aviation circles has it that the Skythrust has some revolutionary new features. But Hyram K. Hackenbacker, the brilliant American designer and well-known man of mystery, would give no information about the aircraft he has played a large part in designing"." Virgil Tracy: "Does it say when Skythrust goes into service?" Jeff Tracy: "Well, it must be any day now, that's why Brains is staying on in Europe." Scott Tracy: "It says "Very soon, it is expected that the first flight will be London-bound from Paris"." Tin-Tin: "Speaking of Paris, look!" Jeff Tracy: "Say! Isn't that something. What's it all about, Tin-Tin?" Tin-Tin: "Well, there's a whole feature about Penelope." Gordon Tracy: "Everyone's in the news this week." Tin-Tin: ""Excitement in the Paris fashion world mounted today. Lady Penelope Creighton-Ward, the internationally known English beauty, announced she might participate in a charity fashion show presented by François Lemaire for their forthcoming season." Alan Tracy: "Who is François Lemaire?" Tin-Tin: "Oh, Alan, what a memory you have. Penelope and I are always mentioning him. He's our favourite Paris designer. It says, "It is understood that Lemaire has something really sensational to offer this year". Oh, I wonder what it will be!" Lady Penelope: "As soon as I received your telegram, François, I got Parker to make reservations on the first available flight." François Lemaire: "So, you will do this great favour for me, dear Penelope? You will model for me at the premiere?" Lady Penelope: "François, I'd adore to. And you know I'm always ready to help a good cause. Now, what wonderful surprises have you got in store for us this season?" François Lemaire: "Penelope, I promise you, my creations will go down in history. They will be a sensation!" Lady Penelope: "You intrigue me, François." François Lemaire: "You will not be disappointed. Some of my rivals would give, how you say? their eyeteeth to know my secret. I have discovered...." Lady Penelope: "Wait! Wait, François." François Lemaire: "What is it, Penelope?" Lady Penelope: "One can never be too careful. Look." François Lemaire: "What does it mean?" Lady Penelope: "You are being bugged." François Lemaire: "I don't understand. What is this "bug"?" Lady Penelope: "Someone has planted a transmitter in this room. They can hear every word we say." Lady Penelope: "A-ha.I think I may have found their little secret. Look, François." François Lemaire: "I would never have believed it! Is it all right to tell you now?" Lady Penelope: "No, no, François. Wait." Lady Penelope: "A-ha. I see. Very clever, but not quite clever enough. Peeping Toms. Your office has been under constant surveillance from a long-range television camera." François Lemaire: "Oh, mon Dieu." Lady Penelope: "Oh All right, François. Go ahead." François Lemaire: "Good. Well, just in case it is not safe, I shall write it down. I shall commit my great secret to paper. Let me see...." Lady Penelope: "François, stop! Please show me that pen." Lady Penelope: "François, how long have you had this pen?" François Lemaire: "How long? I don't know. I hardly ever use it." Lady Penelope: "Good. Then it's probably not too late. Now, watch this." Lady Penelope: "François, that is what is known as an impressor pen, which can record and transmit anything that the writer commits to paper." François Lemaire: "You mean...?" Lady Penelope: "Yes, at this very moment, that pen is sending a message to your enemies. And I'm going to prove it to you." François Lemaire: "Oh, Penelope! This is too much! Bugs in the flowers, Peeping Thomases at the window, pens that send messages. Oh, I need reviving." Madeline: "Yes, monsieur? Can I help you?" François Lemaire: "Yes, my sweet, would you let us have some tea?" Madeline: "Certainly. I'll bring it in myself." François Lemaire: "And Deirdre..." Deirdre: "Yes, sir?" François Lemaire: "Would you stand by to model the new items that arrived from Au Claire this morning.?" Deirdre: "Of course, Mr Lemaire." François Lemaire: "Thank you. These are my two leading models, Madeline and Deirdre. They will be assisting you in the show." Lady Penelope: "And they know your secret?" François Lemaire: "Indeed, they do. And this, at last, my dear Penelope, is my secret." Lady Penelope: "My dear François." François Lemaire: "Watch carefully. Voilà!" Lady Penelope: "François, how wonderful!" François Lemaire: "This is my new fibre! Penelon! I, I named it after you, Penelope. I hope you don't mind." Lady Penelope: "Mind?! François, this is a revolution!" François Lemaire: "Penelon can be made into any kind of costume desired. It never gets crushed and it can squeeze up into the smallest space. Its possibilities are immense, as you will appreciate!" Lady Penelope: "Why, I could carry a whole wardrobe around with me in my handbag!" François Lemaire: "And it can be made to look like any other material! Just look at this. This looks like an ensemble made of leather, though, in fact, it is made entirely of Penelon." Lady Penelope: "How marvellous!" François Lemaire: "Here are some other designs in the collection, all made of Penelon." Part Two Lady Penelope: "Ah, tea. How civilised." Madeline: "Do you take sugar, Lady Penelope?" Lady Penelope: "Well, er... one lump wouldn't do any harm, I suppose. Hmm, that's strange." François Lemaire: "What is the matter, Lady Penelope?" Madeline: "The tea? Have I made it too strong for you?" Lady Penelope: "Isn't this lump rather big? I wonder...." Lady Penelope: "As I thought, François. Another transmitter." François Lemaire: "Alas, Penelope, I'm at the end of my wits. Surrounded on all sides by enemies. What am I to do?" Lady Penelope: "The arrangements for the preview must be changed. We dare not hold it in your salon. The risk is too great." François Lemaire: "But where do you suggest? The top of the Eiffel Tower?!" Lady Penelope: "That would at least be safer. Now, let's see. There must be somewhere there's no danger of interruption. Got it! I know just the place. But, first of all, I shall have to contact a friend." Captain Saville: "Skythrust is ready to go into service immediately." Commander Norman: "The final tests have proved most satisfactory." Captain Saville: "Indeed they have. I must offer you my congratulations once again, Mr erm...." Secretary: "A call for Mr Hackenbacker, sir. If you'd like to take it outside, my number three phone. Mr Hackenbacker?" Brains: "Hackenbacker? Oh! Oh, yeah, that's me. Number three phone. Of course." Captain Saville: "It's like I've always said." Commander Norman: "And what is that?" Captain Saville: "People with good intellects often have no head for names." Lady Penelope: "Hello? Hackenbacker speaking." Telephone Operator: "Hold the line, please. I have a call from Paris. Go ahead, caller." Lady Penelope: "Hello, Hyram. Are you alone?" Brains: "Yes, I'm alone. Is that you, Penelope?" Lady Penelope: "Yes, Brains." Brains: "Great to hear your voice again. Anything wrong?" Lady Penelope: "No, Brains. I've just got a big favour to ask." Captain Ashton: "But Lady Penelope, you haven't explained how you came to know Hyram Hackenbacker?" Lady Penelope: "Mr Ashton, you must allow a lady a few secrets. Let me just say that he and I are associates." Captain Ashton: "Well, Hyram's quite a dark horse. Boy, what brains that fellow has!" Lady Penelope: "Brains?! Oh, yes, he's got a lot of talent all right. Now, about this scheme of mine." Captain Ashton: "Well, it seems a lot of trouble to go to, just for a fashion show." Lady Penelope: "Now, isn't that just like a man. Ah, here's coffee." Waiter: "Will that be all, monsieur?" Captain Ashton: "Yes, thank you." Lady Penelope: "What is it, Parker?" Parker: "I'm getting a reading, milady. There's another of them transmitters bugging you. It's just started to register." Lady Penelope: "The coffeepot, it must be the coffeepot." Captain Ashton: "Penelope, l-I don't understand." Lady Penelope: "The waiter planted it to overhear our conversation." Captain Ashton: "The waiter? Just let me get my hands on him...." Lady Penelope: "You'd never catch him now. And even if you did, he'd tell us nothing. Now do you see how important this fashion show is?" Lady Penelope: "Yes, Penelope, I do. We must switch the location of the preview." Captain Ashton: "OK, let's open up the freight deck, Mason." Mason: "Got a couple of telegrams for you, sir." Co-Pilot: "It's always the same on opening night. Everybody wishing everybody else good luck." Captain Ashton: "Listen to this one, "Good luck, we'll be waiting with the champagne at the other end. Hyram K. Hackenbacker." Co-Pilot: "I just wish he could have come with us on our first commercial flight." Captain Ashton: "Never mind, this flight's going to be special enough. OK, let's get the freight deck loaded." Mason: "Yes, sir!" François Lemaire: "Oh, dear! I have the butterflies in my stomach every time before a new collection is shown. But this time it feels like a herd of buffalo!" Madeline: "Now you really must relax, François. When this collection is shown to the buyers, you'll be the toast of the fashion world." François Lemaire: "Madeline, sometimes your calmness borders on cold-bloodedness. Deirdre, are the costumes still all right?" Deirdre: "Perfectly all right." Lady Penelope: "Parker, I hope you'll find plenty to do in Paris until I get back." Parker: "Oh, yes, milady. I never find time to lie heavily on my hands in Paris." Captain Ashton: "Right, Lady Penelope has arrived. I'd better go and welcome her aboard." Lady Penelope: "Is everything ready, François? We mustn't keep the buyers waiting." François Lemaire: "Oh, yes, the airline people have done a beautiful conversion job. Just look." Lady Penelope: "François, it's charming!" Part Three François Lemaire: "Remember, Penelope, you must go and get changed as soon as we've levelled out." Lady Penelope: "Don't worry, François, we shan't let you down." François Lemaire: "Ooh! How about the music? Is it going to be all right?" Deirdre: "Mason, the steward is taking care of that. He's new to the airline, but I've explained how the cues will go." Brains: "The Skythrust should have left Paris by now, Tin-Tin." Tin-Tin: "I'm so looking forward to hearing about the dress show." Brains: "Well, we'll just go up to the control tower to pay our respects, and then we'll go down to the runway and meet the plane." Tin-Tin: "Aren't you excited, Brains? I mean, Mr Hackenbacker?" François Lemaire: "This is number 17, called Autumn Crocus." François Lemaire: "You will observe the swirling pleats and the slim-shaped bodice. The skirt flares slightly at the end. The entire ensemble, like everything else in the collection, is made of Penelon." First Fashion Buyer: "Say, this Penelon is a sensation! It's the biggest thing in fabric development since the cotton mill." François Lemaire: "Number 29. This is called Soirée Écossaise." François Lemaire: "Number 35, Alligator Attack. This is strictly for wearing after dark. And number 36...." François Lemaire: "And now finally, Mesdames et Messieurs, may I present to you the Penelon bridal dress." Co-Pilot: "This is Skythrust calling London control." Control Tower Lieutenant: "Loud and clear, Skythrust, go ahead." Co-Pilot: "Proceeding now to London. ETA 15 minutes." Control Tower Lieutenant: "Skythrust, we have you on our radar. Provisional runway allocation number: 39." Co-Pilot: "Thank you, London." Control Tower Lieutenant: "By the way, there's a Mr Hackenbacker here who sends his best to you." Captain Ashton: "Oh, great, tell him I'll see him soon." Control Tower Lieutenant: "Just wait till you see the cute little number he's escorting. They got just about the biggest bottle of champagne you've ever seen. Over and out." Co-Pilot: "Well, it looks like the show and the inaugural flight were both a success." François Lemaire: "My dear, what a picture you look." Second Fashion Buyer: "What a show! What a show! Boy! Just wait till the women of the world get to hear about that Penelon." Lady Penelope: "Well, I must go and change. We'll be flying into London soon. It wouldn't do to arrive looking like this." Deirdre: "Where's Madeline got to?" François Lemaire: "Ooh, I haven't a clue, darling, haven't a clue. I haven't seen her since the show." Madeline: "May I come through? I wanted to say thank you for such a smooth flight. You don't mind me taking a look in the flight deck?" Captain Ashton: "Well, I guess it'll be all right. Take her down." Madeline: "Leave those controls just where they are." Captain Ashton: "Hey, what is this?" Madeline: "This is just the end of part one, my friend. Part two of the journey is just beginning." Co-Pilot: "I think you'd better give me that." Madeline: "Don't do anything stupid. I know how to use this." Captain Ashton: "Do as she says. She means it." Madeline: "The plans are changed. We are not going to London." Captain Ashton: "What's this supposed to be?" Madeline: "Your new destination." Captain Ashton: "But it's in the middle of the Sahara. Miles from anywhere." Madeline: "Precisely. There'll be no one around to disturb us. Now, set a course, we haven't got time to waste." Captain Ashton: "Don't fool yourself into thinking you'll get away with this on your own." Madeline: "Just set the new course. And who said I was alone?" François Lemaire: "You idiot! This is an outrage!" Mason: "When I want your opinion I'll ask for it. Right, as I was saying, no-one in this aircraft is gonna get hurt. Not if they're sensible. There's just been a slight change in plans. We're not going to London after all. Right, you! Get all those dresses boxed up again!" François Lemaire: "Boxed up again? What do you mean?" Lady Penelope: "He means, François, that he is going to steal the entire collection." François Lemaire: "What?" Mason: "Exactly. This Penelon stuff is too good a haul to lose." Madeline: "Don't get any clever idea about the radio. It wouldn't do much good anyway. There isn't a person in this world can help you now." François Lemaire: "We must do something, Penelope." Lady Penelope: "There is one chance." Scott Tracy: "Look, Father." Jeff Tracy: "It's Penelope, she's in trouble. I thought it was a little too peaceful around here." Virgil Tracy: "What are we waiting for?" Jeff Tracy: "Right, Scott. Away you go." Scott Tracy: "I'm on my way." Jeff Tracy: "You too, Virgil." Virgil Tracy: "Yes, sir." Jeff Tracy: "I'll contact Alan and send him down." Virgil Tracy: "Sure thing." Scott Tracy: "Ready for the blast off, Father." Jeff Tracy: "OK, Scott." Scott Tracy: "Yes, sir." Jeff Tracy: "Right, I'm going to contact Brains in London to see if he has idea what's gone wrong. Give me a bearing on Penelope's signal as soon as you can." Virgil Tracy: "Understood, Father." François Lemaire: "Where are they taking us?" Lady Penelope: "Be patient, François, help is on its way." François Lemaire: "How do you know?" Mason: "Cut out the cackle, you two. Just sit nice and quiet." Lady Penelope: "This aircraft will soon be tracked down." Mason: "That's where you're wrong. We're handling all radio calls now." Scott Tracy: "I have a bearing on Skythrust, Father." Jeff Tracy: "Great." Scott Tracy: "Zero, forty degrees, eighteen minutes." Jeff Tracy: "Forty degrees, eighteen minutes. When we hear from Virgil, we'll be able to pinpoint Skythrust's exact position." Virgil Tracy: "I have that fix on Penelope, Father." Gordon Tracy: "Right on cue." Virgil Tracy: "Zero, two, three degrees dead." Jeff Tracy: "Zero, two, three degrees. Looks like they're heading for the Sahara. Why hijack a plane and take it there?" Ross: "Look at it. Sand, sand, nothing but sand." Collins: "Stop griping, Ross and get on that radio." Ross: "Calling Skythrust, can you read me? Calling Skythrust, come in, please. There's no answer." Collins: "That thing's got a limited range, remember? They'll be here." Madeline: "Switch on the radio. We're nearing our destination." Scott Tracy: "This is International Rescue calling Skythrust." Co-Pilot: "International Rescue?" Madeline: "Don't answer that call." Scott Tracy: "This is International Rescue calling Skythrust, come in, please." Captain Ashton: "We'd better answer, those boys never give up, you know." Madeline: "All right, but watch what you say." Captain Ashton: "Loud and clear, International Rescue." Scott Tracy: "Request you return to London, Skythrust." Madeline: "Tell him no." Captain Ashton: "I'm sorry, we can't do that." Scott Tracy: "I must insist you do." Madeline: "Here, give me that. And if we don't, what then?" Scott Tracy: "I'm afraid we'll have to take action to force you to." Madeline: "Who are you trying to kid? Your job is to save lives, not to risk them. Just leave us alone." Jeff Tracy: "Come in, Scott." Scott Tracy: "I've spoken to Skythrust, Father. They're not gonna give in without a fight!" Jeff Tracy: "Well, I have a feeling we can bluff them for a bit. Brains has an idea. He's telling Virgil about it now." Brains: "Now, Virgil, what I'm gonna ask you to do will sound crazy, but I have a hunch it'll work. I want you to load up a low velocity, non-explosive missile, and take a pot shot at Skythrust's undercart." Virgil Tracy: "Sounds pretty risky, Brains." Brains: "Now, don't worry, Virgil. It'll be all right. Just trust Mr Hackenbacker." Virgil Tracy: "OK, then, Hyram." Co-Pilot: "Eight minutes to touchdown." Captain Ashton: "We won't be able to land. The runway wasn't built for a jet this size." Madeline: "A good try, Ashton, but it won't work." Madeline: "This is Skythrust calling Sahara. Come in, please. This is Skythrust calling Sahara. Come in, please." Collins: "It's them. Answer it." Ross: "Hello, Skythrust. Is that you, Madeline?" Madeline: "Expecting someone else? We'll be with you in about eight minutes." Ross: "Fine. Is everything OK?" Madeline: "Of course. Don't worry, no one's going to stop us now. Not even International Rescue." Ross: "Hey, what did she mean, not even International Rescue?" Co-Pilot: "Look, a Thunderbird. Wow!" Madeline: "Trying to scare us, eh?" Virgil Tracy: "Real close, this time, Alan." Alan Tracy: "FAB." Madeline: "I've had enough of their little games. Now hear this, you crazy fools. I've got Ashton and the co-pilot right here beside me. If you're still in sight 30 seconds from now, Ashton gets a bullet through the brain. And believe me, I'll do it." Part Four François Lemaire: "Did you see the Thunderbird, Penelope?" Lady Penelope: "Yes, that's got them worried." Mason: "Don't build up your hopes, friend. Looks like the mighty International Rescue are giving up." Virgil Tracy: "It seems we'll have to use Brains' idea, Alan." Alan Tracy: "Right, let's get back after them." Virgil Tracy: "I'll keep in the blind spot below their tail." Alan Tracy: "Target in sight. Range 2,000 yards. Closing." Virgil Tracy: "Fire as soon as you can." Alan Tracy: "Steady. Steady. One thousand. Eight hundred. Six hundred. Four hundred. Two hundred.... Missile away!" Madeline: "What was that?" Captain Ashton: "I don't know. We'd better check it out." Co-Pilot: "The wheel housing is locked. It's no good, it won't free itself." Madeline: "What sort of trick is this?" Co-Pilot: "It's no trick." Captain Ashton: "And it means we can't land in the Sahara. Not with an undercart malfunction." Madeline: "Don't try and blind me with science." Captain Ashton: "All right, get Mason in here. You say he knows about these things." Madeline: "I think I'll do just that." Co-Pilot: "I hope you know what you're doing. We may not fool Mason. He could know about the Hackenbacker device." Captain Ashton: "It's a pretty well kept secret. I'm betting he doesn't know." Mason: "What's this about not being able to land in the desert?" Captain Ashton: "That's right, Mason. How much do you know about Skythrust?" Mason: "Enough." Captain Ashton: "Take a look at this then. Well?" Mason: "I'm warning you, Ashton. Don't fool around with me." Captain Ashton: "I'm not fooling you. See for yourself." Mason: "All right, all right. So there's a fault in the undercart." Captain Ashton: "Exactly. Now, if you can tell me how to land this aircraft on a desert airstrip, miles from anywhere, without wheels, you'd better tell me now." Co-Pilot: "Four minutes to rendezvous." Captain Ashton: "I'll tell you what will happen if we try. I've seen it. Do you know how much fuel we've got aboard? Nearly 5,000 gallons. When that goes up, they won't even find the fillings in your teeth. We'll have to turn back." Mason: "If we do, who says we can land at London?" Captain Ashton: "At London they're fully equipped for emergency landings. At least we'll have a chance." Madeline: "What is going on?" Mason: "All right, head for London." Madeline: "Now, wait a minute." Mason: "Shut up! I've seen a plane go up, and I don't want to be in this one when it does." Virgil Tracy: "They're turning back. Tell Father." Alan Tracy: "Right." Jeff Tracy: "Wonderful, Alan. I've just had some news from Interpol. The rendezvous was with two characters named Ross and Collins. They both have records as long as your arm. They're wanted for murder, amongst other things. Why don't you boys pay them a call? I'm sure they'd appreciate it." Alan Tracy: "Will do." Tin-Tin: "I'm worried, Brains. All those fire trucks." Brains: "Well, they won't need those." Tin-Tin: "I don't understand. What is so special about Skythrust?" Brains: "Just wait and see, Tin-Tin. Wait and see." Co-Pilot: "Seventeen miles to touch down." Captain Ashton: "Reduce power." Co-Pilot: "Reducing power." Mason: "How much fuel left?" Captain Ashton: "Just under half." Mason: "Nearl half?! Can't we jettison some?" Madeline: "Pull yourself together, Mason." Captain Ashton: "Take her to one thousand feet." Co-Pilot: "Reducing altitude." Madeline: "Look, about the fuel." Captain Ashton: "What about it?" Madeline: "Can't we ditch some overboard, like Mason said?" Captain Ashton: "Sorry, it can't be done. If you two are so worried, why don't you get back in the rear. It's the safest place." Mason: "Yeah, why don't we do that?" Co-Pilot: "Well, they say the proof of the pudding is in the eating. Here goes." Captain Ashton: "Well, Mr Hackenbacker, we're in your hands now." Commander Norman: "Here she comes." Commander Norman: "There she goes. Take it up to 40,000 feet on 3-2-0. Stand by.... Detonate!" Commander Norman: "Five thousand gallons. You've got to hand it to Hackenbacker. His ejectable fuel pod to eliminate fire hazard really works. It will revolutionise flying safety." François Lemaire: "Are you all right, Penelope?" Lady Penelope: "Fine. It was no worse than one or two conventional landings I've experienced." François Lemaire: "Look at that." Lady Penelope: "Well, well, well. The two brave hijackers. Don't get up. You can just lie still and wait for the police." François Lemaire: "What about their accomplices, Penelope?" Lady Penelope: "I'm sure they'll be well taken care of, François." Collins: "Something's happened I tell you." Ross: "We'd better get out of here before this storm gets any worse." Collins: "We'll give them a few more minutes." Ross: "I never liked the idea. Stuck out here in the desert." Collins: "Quiet! Listen." Collins: "Here they come!" Ross: "I knew it was a new design, but did you see that?" Collins: "I certainly did. What a plane!" Alan Tracy: "Take her around again, Virgil." Virgil Tracy: "Right. And remember, use a live missile this time, Alan." Alan Tracy: "FAB." Collins: "They're coming in again." Ross: "I can hardly wait." Collins: "Hey! Hey!" Alan Tracy: "Mission accomplished, Father." Jeff Tracy: "Well done, Alan and Virgil. Over and out. Well, that just about wraps the whole thing up. All the boys deserve a pat on the back, and I guess Brains most of all." Commander Norman: "Well, this hasn't been a day we'll forget about in a hurry. The Skythrust has introduced a new era of air safety. Hackenbacker, have you anything you'd like to say?" Brains: "Hmm? Oh! Oh, yeah. Why don't we all go over to the Starlight Roof and have a bite to eat. I'm starving." Lady Penelope: "And we've still got that bottle of champagne to open. Vintage 1993. The best year for champagne." Captain Ashton: "Well, come on, let's go grab a table." François Lemaire: "Did I hear someone mention champagne?" Tin-Tin: "Yes, François. Just follow Penelope." François Lemaire: "Oh, that dearest girl. I would follow her to the edges of the earth." Brains: "Miss Kyrano, may I escort you to the Starlight Roof?" Tin-Tin: "Why, certainly. I'd be delighted, Mr Hackenbacker." Brains: "You know, you can call me Hyram." Tin-Tin: "Why, thank you, Hyram." THE END. Category:Episode Transcripts Category:Thunderbirds